I can't believe you made me do this!
by Nazlie
Summary: Sequel to Why are we doing this? Can be read alone.Harry and Draco hava a Christmas tree to decorate! Harry is obsessed with Christas and Draco doesn't really get why. SLASH One shot Complete


Oh! Lookie here! Another story, bet you didn't see that one coming huh? It was a long time ago since I wrote anything but this baby wanted to come out. A lot of things has happened in the last few years, my life has changed quite a bit you could say and there really hasn't been any time for me to write or come up with something to write... If someone is wondering I have pretty much abandoned my other unfinished story. I'm terribly sorry about that. Life is a bitch huh?

I wanted to write a sequel to my Christmas fic, Why are we doing this? and here it is! I got the inspiration from my dear friend who doesn't really understand why I get all possessed by this holiday. I am trying to get her to understand why Christmas is so wonderful, I even bought white tinsel for her so that she would help me decorate the Christmas tree this year, I also got her to by a crystal ball that she can hang in my tree! I'm so proud!

Happy Christmas everyone!

**I can't believe you made me do this!**

By Nazlie Christmas 2007

"I can't believe you made me do this! Carrying this abnormal thing home…" The young blond man huffed.

"I didn't MAKE you do anything, I ASKED you nicely to grab the other end and help me carry this magnificent and soon to be Christmas, tree home, and you did. If you had refused, I might not have pressed any further." The other man simply explained.

"Let's just get it in the living room shall we?" He continued.

"It must have looked terrific in the forest where it grew." Draco mumbled.

"Just shut up and hold it for a few seconds, OK?"

All he got in response was an "Hmpf" But he did shut up and hold the tree, that is until the other man came back.

"What on earth is that horrific, ugly contraption?!".

"Think of it as a very sturdy vase, strong enough for a Christmas tree, and before you say anything, no, the tree will not tip over. Unless someone purposely tips over and I am SURE that will NEVER happen in this household." Harry said as he looked sternly at his companion.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Let me just put this _horrid, ugly contraption_, where it belong and adjust it so the tree will stand tall and proud!", he said crouching down on all four and fumbling under the Christmas tree.

"I can't believe I am doing this…", the blond man muttered and looked at the ceiling.

"It's because you love me." Another "Hmpf" was given as a response.

After a few minutes of fumbling and a few choice curses, the Christmas tree was standing tall and proud in the living room, putting a big and happy smile on one of the boys. The other was arching an eyebrow eying the green pine tree suspiciously.

"Now the really fun part begins!", exclaimed the man with the happy smile and skipped out of the room.

"Yeah, you're probably right, 'cause I can't imagine anything in the world more boring than what we just did.", came the drawled response.

Just a few second later Harry returned, with a big box in his arms.

"Please tell me that is NOT what I think it is". His boyfriend looked positively horrified.

" It's the gorgeus, perfect, shiny Christmas decorations!!"

'_God, he sounds likes a six year old sugar addict who just discovered the candy store'_.

"Right. I'll be in the kitchen preparing for dinner." He then said, slowly backing away, out of the living room and towards the kitchen.

"Oh no, you don't!" Harry said as he grabbed hold of his shirt and dragged him back so he was standing beside him.

"YOU are going to help me decorate the tree…" Draco opened his mouth to protest but was cut of by a big hand covering his mouth. "..Starting with the Christmas lights!"

And with that he virtually dove into the box , forcing Draco to bend akwardly since his shirt was still in a firm grip in Harrys hand, stopping all possible escape plans. Eventually he found box he was looking for. With a big smile he held the bright red box up for Draco to see.

"These are going in the tree. Now, your task is very simple, just hold this end as I put them in the tree."

There was no answer. Draco was looking out the window pretending not to listen. Knowing better than yelling, Harry just kept held out the Christmas lights waiting for Draco to take them.

"If you don't help me with this, there will be nothing for you for a veeeeery long time."

"Just give me the goddamned lights!"

10 minutes later.

"Ohhh for crying out loud! The Christmas light thingy looked perfectly fine where it was, stop moving it around already. Just put them in the tree!" Draco exclaimed.

"I can't do that!" Harry said horrified. "It has to look good, you know, you can't just toss them in randomly, you have to plan where they go, before you put them in. It has to be symmetrical."

"It has to be symmetrical." Draco mouthed behind his back, getting to be more than a little irritated.

"You know, there is this one great thing called MAGIC! And you know what? I know magic! And so do you! So why, oh why, don't we do this the easy way?"

"We can't do that! That's cheating!" Harry spluttered, horrified, "it has to be done the traditional way!"

"Stupid muggle traditions…" Draco mumbled.

"What?"

"I just said what a splendid muggle tradition!", he chirped with obvious false happiness.

Harry simply glared at him and continued with his lighting.

"Now, where to put the last one…" Harry mumbled to himself. "Ah, there! Perfect!" He stepped away from the tree. "Look! Doesn't it look good?"

"Fan-bloody-tastic."

"Oh, shut it." Harry was getting a bit irritated on his own, drawing a smirk from his christmashating partner.

Turning away with a frown, he once again dove into the box of Christmas decorations, soon emerging with two paper boxes, one white and one green. He handed his companion the green box.

"Now, these are crystal glass balls, and they are very fragile, so be careful with them. Now put those in the tree and don't complain about it. Okay?" Harry said as he gave Draco a hard look.

"Oh, come on! I helped with the lights, can't I go now and do something more giving like, oh, I don't now do maybe, clean out the closet?"

"NO COMPLAINING!"

"But, they are pink!" Draco protested. Harry turned around, holding a gold crystal ball in his hand, and gave him a dirty look. "Just put them in the damn tree."

Draco growled, but did what he was told.

30 seconds later Harry looked around the tree to see how Draco was doing, and did not like what he saw.

"You can't put them all at the same place. Symmetry! You have to spread them evenly-"

"Yeah yeah, I know, symmetry." Draco cut him off before he could work himself into a huff and dutifully replaced the ornaments. He was soon done. "Happy now, they are all nicely spread out in the tree."

"As a matter of fact, I am-",he paused as he took out another two boxes. "-now, you hang these nice stars EVENLY and I finish with the rest of the balls." He handed Draco the smaller box, deciding to disregard the fiendish growl he got in return.

Happily humming a cheery christmas-tune he knew would get on Draco's nerves, he opened the box with the gold and silver crystal balls and began his work.

"Fuck!" Harry exclaimed as a golden sphere slipped out of his hand and crashed into a thousand pieces on the floor.

"Oh, you have to be careful with those Harry, they are made of crystal and that means they're are VERY fragile." Draco mimicked with a smirk. This time Harry growled as he pulled out his wand and conjured the mess away.

15 minutes passed in relative peace, disturbed only when Draco began singing dirty lyrics to Harrys happy Christmas humming.

"Now we only have one more thing before we are finished.", Harry stated. He then dove into the box of decorations for the last time.

"The star! This goes at the top of the tree."

"What, you mean we are done soon?" Draco asked with feigned shock. Harry didn't bother to answer him, instead taking out his wand and levitating it up to its destination.

"Oh, so NOW it's alright to use magic. What happened to your precious traditions?" Draco asked indignantly.

"I could do this balancing on a chair, but then I might tip over the tree in the process and IF I'd do that, we'd have to do this all over again and maybe even have to go out and shopping for new Christmas ornaments since crystal balls are fragile and as I demonstrated before, fragile means no connecting with the hard floor." Harry explained as if Draco was five years old and really stupid.

Rolling his eyes Draco replied with a snark.

"Yeah, knowing you, you probably WOULD manage a repeat performance."

Pouting Harry finished putting the star on top of the tree.

"Look! It's done!" He said happily. "Doesn't it look magnificent?"

Draco didn't say anything. He just stood there, staring at the fully decorated Christmas tree.

When Harry didn't receive an answer he looked at his companion and what he saw made him smile.

"You like it, don't you? You think it looks beautiful."

"I didn't say that!"

"Ah, but you didn't say you don't like it!" Harry said teasingly and poked Draco in the ribs.

"Hey! Hey! Cut that out! Can't a man just be silent without being wrongfully accused? Because I can tell you-"

Here his sentence was prematurely ended as Harry silenced him with a kiss.

SLUT! (the end in swedish)

Just so you know, my brand new tattoo is itching like hell. Feel sorry for me.


End file.
